


Equivocación

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como todo gran conocedor, Newton se cree capaz de identificar el estilo de música que le gusta a cada persona solo con echarles una mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivocación

No es por exagerar, pero Newt se considera a sí mismo el mayor conocedor de música en el PPDC. Es algo que lleva en la sangre, después de todo, y si no hubiera sentido el llamado natural por la  _ciencia_ seguro aún estaría rockeando con su banda de la juventud.   
Como todo gran conocedor, Newton se cree capaz de identificar el estilo de música que le gusta a cada persona solo con echarles una mirada. Solía ser un juego con el que se divertían con Tendo, el técnico del Shatterdome señalaba a algún miembro del equipo al azar y Newton adivinaba su música (y a veces incluso _bandas_ ) preferida. Hasta ahora tenía un 98% de fiabilidad (solo porque uno de los trillizos Wei Tang era sorpresivamente fan del  _Pop americano_ , a diferencia de sus hermanos).   
Por eso, desde que Newton inició correspondencia con Hermann hacía ya tantos años, y aunque el tema de la música nunca había salido a flote en sus discusiones científicas, no le cabía ninguna duda el tipo de música que escuchaba el otro.

Siempre se lo imaginaba sentado en un sillón junto a una chimenea prendida, tomando un té mientras se deleitaba con una sinfonía de  _Bach_ , cerrando los ojos lentamente para apreciar los momentos culmines de la obra.

Se había imaginado que el día en que todo esto terminara, cuando salvaran al mundo y se convirtieran en  _estrellas de rock_ , se acercaría a Hermann a invitarlo a algún recital de música clásica y su compañero se emocionaría tanto que lo abrazaría… (o  _besaría_ …Es  _su_  imaginación, puede pasar  _lo que quiera_ ).

Newton no sabía en esos momentos, que siempre había estado totalmente equivocado.

Fue entonces en una tarde que regresaba al laboratorio tras realizar un encargo, que escucho una música fuerte saliendo por las puertas cerradas.

_"Liebe ist für alle da"_

Newton pestañeo los ojos, perplejo.

_"Die Liebe ist für alle da"_

_¿Rammstein?_

Alguien estaba escuchando _Rammstein_  en el laboratorio _… ¿Y Hermann no los había echado?_    

Abrió las puertas de golpe, y se encontró con la visión más extraña que había visto en su vida.

Allí se encontraba el Dr Gottlieb, junto a su pizarrón relleno de cálculos. Una mano sosteniendo su bastón, y la otra el pedazo de tiza, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo  al ritmo de la música. De vez en cuando se animaba a repetir las palabras duras de la canción alemana, sumido en un transé.

Newton estaba impactado, impresionado… y nunca tan emocionado por haberse  _equivocado_.

Se acerco lentamente a Hermann por detrás y mientras este seguía con sus movimientos al son de la música, Newton alzó los brazos y comenzó a hacer _air guitar_ imitando los acordes de los instrumentos.   
Hermann volteo levemente el rostro para observarlo, notando su presencia, y suspiro con hastío rodando los ojos hacia un lado, para luego continuar escribiendo sus cálculos mientras repetía las palabras de la canción con total _normalidad_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDoZe2oru5o&index=9&list=PL25A8D22190FEEDB8


End file.
